Last Night
by Mindy35
Summary: Basically Kibbs but some Gabby, implied McAbby and even minor Tate. Abby notices something different about Gibbs. Tony notices something different about Kate.


Title: Last Night

Author: MindyH

Rating: K+ adult themes.

Disclaimer: You know it.

Spoilers: small for "Pop Life".

Summary: KIBBS basically but a tiny bit of Gabby, implied McAbby and (gasp!) minor Tate. Abby notices something different about Gibbs. Tony notices something different about Kate.

A/N: For Nikkinor.

A/N2: Thanks to the Taters who have risked my Kibbs and enjoyed it. For those who asked me to write some Tate, this is the best I can do!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Initially, she put it down to all the Red Bull she'd drunk at the work Christmas party last night. She'd lost count after she'd downed her eleventh. And she admitted that she may still be experiencing some aftereffects, but she was convinced that that wasn't it.

Something was definitely up with Gibbs.

Something was strangely different this morning, and, Red Bull or no Red Bull, she wanted to know what it was. She was always curious when it came to this man. He was so elusive – and Abby liked elusive.

She was pretty sure her boss had no idea that when she met him, when he hired her and for the first year she worked for him, she had an enormous crush on him. Just the sight of Gibbs' silver hair and strong figure walking into her lab used make her belly quiver.

She'd long since gotten over it. She had a gorgeous geek occupying her bed and that corner of her heart now. She adored Gibbs like a favorite uncle or protective older brother, and she was well aware that he held quite the soft spot for her. She cherished it – and knew that as such, she could get away with far more than Tony or McGee.

Kate, on the other hand, was a different story. From the start, Abby observed that Gibbs took quite an interest in the Secret Service agent. After years of working with him, she naturally detected differences in his behavior and Agent Gibbs' interest in Agent Todd was unusual.

He tested her, studied and deconstructed her like he did all of their team before hiring them. But the soft spot for Kate Todd was there from the very beginning. Abby also recognized in Kate the same carefully veiled but lit-up expression she herself used to display whenever their boss entered the room. She knew the feeling. And though she'd never raised the topic with Kate, assuming the very private female agent would, of course, deny emphatically any feeling on either side, Abby felt a sort of affinity with her because of it.

Despite his more irritable tendencies, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, after all, a devastating figure to a younger woman. What Abby found most entertaining was that the man himself had no clue whatsoever.

He was wearing the blue shirt today that brought out his eyes, and despite her status as a taken woman, she wouldn't be female if she did not notice it. As usual, he was all DNA-this and fingerprint-that, but there was something else going on underneath. He was totally business on the outside, but in his step there was a slight bounce and in his smile there was a tiny secret. Abby wanted in on the big mystery.

"What _is with_ you this morning?" she demanded abruptly, in the middle of explaining that the gory dress held two types of blood.

Gibbs turned from the screen on the wall and peered through the shelf at her: "What?"

"_Something_," she stated, stabbing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes suspiciously: "is _with _you."

"Yeah?" he teased, his mouth turning up in one corner.

"Yeah," she insisted mulishly. She looked him over critically as he advanced round the desk to stand beside her: "Something is definitely….different."

"Abby?" he prompted indulgently: "Blood splatters."

She huffed unsatisfied, turning back to her computer and moving onto blood spatter patterns, but still keeping an eye on him in her peripheral vision. He wasn't like this last night. If she recalled correctly, he'd been his usual grumpy self, spending the evening sulking in a corner as Kate and Tony got drunk and she and McGee danced, with several of their other similarly misguided coworkers.

Gibbs turned back to the screen and all of a sudden it struck her -- she knew what it was that had changed.

"Oh. My. God."

She gasped and stared at her boss as he turned, eyebrows raised and hands on hips. She cocked her head to one side in astonishment and pointed at him again somewhat triumphantly.

"You're--?" she grinned, incredulously: "You're….._happy_."

"No --!" Gibbs denied, turning away dismissively.

"Yes, you are!" she cried delightedly: "You're definitely, definitely _happy_!"

She crumpled her brow, a little disturbed by the concept – ever since she'd known him, Gibbs had never done happy. She'd seen him excited, pleased, satisfied and relieved. But never actually happy. She almost didn't know what it looked like on him, but there was no denying that Special Agent Jethro Hard-ass Gibbs looked _happy_.

His eyes glittered brightly and his mouth quirked up involuntarily at her expression. Everything about him was exuding satisfaction and fulfillment and…._happiness._ As bizarre as it was to witness, Abby couldn't help but also feel happy for him.

"What happened?" she muttered, greatly intrigued: "You get lucky after the party last night?" She sniggered flippantly until she saw the wide-eyed look on her boss' face. She'd stopped him in his tracks, and Gibbs, for once, was caught off guard.

"Oh my God! --" she gasped again, putting a hand over her mouth. "You did get lucky…" she nearly choked.

"Abby--" Gibbs started toward her, warningly.

"Gi-ibbs!" she shrieked enthusiastically: "You got some!"

"Abby!" he repeated more forcefully.

-x-

"What's with _you _this morning?" Tony grumped as they piled into the elevator.

"What do you mean?" frowned Kate, squished between him and McGee.

"What's with the whole flighty-spacey thing?" Tony questioned, pointing and peering at her face disapprovingly.

Kate Todd was not being nearly as much fun as he usually expected. She was not being argumentative or sensitive or outraged or gullible at all. He'd made three sexist remarks and she hadn't taken him up on any. He'd teased her about her dateless appearance at the party last night and she still hadn't risen to the challenge. He'd even pulled her hair while they were logging the evidence – and all he got in return was a vague grumble and a swat on the hand.

This was not like her at all. Kate Todd was usually on the ball. Kate Todd was usually on his ass. Kate Todd was usually out-spoken, quick-witted and primed. That's the way he liked her. This quiet, distant, preoccupied version did nothing for him. He wanted the old Kate back.

Initially he put it down to the fact that she'd gotten thoroughly smashed at the Christmas bash last night. She covered it well, but the woman could not hold her liquor. It was one of her more endearing qualities. She was very unguarded when drunk, and Tony wouldn't be Tony if he didn't at least consider taking advantage.

This woman had driven him nuts for nearly two years. He liked a woman with spunk and Kate's spunk was undeniable, as well as her beauty and humor and integrity.

He liked her – he liked her a lot. If she wasn't his friend and co-worker he would've jumped her ages ago. And if she wasn't so damned infuriating he could've fallen in love with her almost instantaneously.

Last night, he'd gotten close enough to kiss her; he'd practically tasted the tequila on her breath, his eyes raking eagerly over her droopy eyes and giggly lips, before Gibbs had swooped in and rescued her. He'd barely seen the man all night, but apparently he'd been paying close attention.

Not a huge surprise, Tony thought sullenly, when it came to Special Agent Katie Goody-goody Todd, their boss' little pet project. If not for the constant presence of the older agent, he might actually have had a chance with their aggravating, exasperating, intriguing, stunning colleague. But, as long as Gibbs was around, he barely got a look-in, as far as Caitlin Todd was concerned.

Kate's hero-worship fixation on Gibbs had only intensified the more they worked together; not to mention Gibbs' little possessive streak regarding the petite brunette. It was more subtle now than in the beginning, but it was still there.

Tony wasn't as stupid as he sometimes seemed. He saw the way they looked at each other. He didn't _understand_ it, but he saw it. And, for him, it was maddening to observe.

What was the deal with them? Could a woman like her possibly see something in the old man? And why did the boss have to always make him look like such a fool in front of her?

Last night was only a bit of fun. He'd merely been investigating, while he had the rare opportunity, whether, as he'd suspected for some time, there was more to his and Kate's incessant rivalry and repartee. He'd just wanted one little kiss; just to ease the tension, explore the impulse, unlock the possibility.

Maybe Kate was angry at him for the come-on, he thought – but then he wouldn't be getting the silent treatment. He would be receiving an exhaustive lecture regarding his slimy conduct. If Kate was angry at him, he would damn well know it. She was not one to hold back on that sort of thing.

Kate looked up at him guardedly. "I'm not flighty," she denied tensely: "I'm not spacey."

"McGee, back me up here," Tony muttered, tipping his head at the other man.

McGee gawked at Kate's features as she turned to him, anxious and disconcerted. "Definitely flighty. Somewhat spacey," he answered with a shrug: "Sorry, Kate."

"See?" Tony continued, facetiously: "Just like McGee after his first poetry-reading with Abby."

"What?" splattered McGee.

"Well, you were, Probie," Tony replied glibly. "So what's goin' on?" he persisted, vindicated and curious.

"Like I would tell you," Kate muttered, staring straight ahead.

The elevator doors opened and released a few passengers allowing Tony to move around in front of her, scrutinizing her with a shrewd eye. Kate glared warily at him as Tony leaned forward and sniffed nosily.

"What are you _doing_?" she cringed, pulling away.

Tony leaned in further, exaggeratedly sniffing the air about her: "Did you have sex last night?"

"_What!"_ she flinched, pushing on his chest and taking a step back.

"You did!" Tony accused victoriously. "I can always tell," he told McGee smugly. McGee raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"You're disgusting," Kate shot over her shoulder at him, marching away as the doors opened again. McGee laughed quietly and followed his squabbling friends.

"Say what you will," Tony replied, trailing her and leaning in for another snuffle: "but evidence – doesn't lie." He planted himself in Kate's path: "Who was it?" he grinned jealously: "the guy from accounting that has a crush on you -- or the short-sighted security guard who kept asking you to dance?"

Kate pushed past him: "You're a pig!"

Tony chuckled and darted ahead of her into Abby's lab: "Hey, Abs, what happening?"

"Gibbs got lucky!" Abby blurted ecstatically.

"Abby!--" Gibbs reprimanded tersely.

"He-ey! So did Kate!" Tony grinned wickedly before an abrupt and awkward silence descended on the room.

All eyes seemed to turn on Kate, who shrank back against the doorframe with red cheeks, only darting a look towards Abby before dropping her eyes to the floor. Abby looked between Gibbs and Kate, watching Gibbs shuffle slightly and clear his throat as he gazed at his female colleague briefly. Tony's eyes darted about uncertainly, while McGee kept his gaze determinedly focused on nowhere.

After a long moment, Kate broke the tension, slipping out of the room hastily.

"Excuse me," she muttered in a soft voice as everyone watched her go.

"_One. Word_ --" Gibbs warned the remaining three: "And you'll be out of a job so fast…" He left them to complete the threat in their own minds, following Kate with a sure stride.

"_OH. MY. GOD!_" Abby and McGee mouthed to each other after he exited.

"What?" whispered Tony, garnering an incredulous look from the other two.

Abby raised her eyebrows and jabbed a thumb at their boss and co-worker as Gibbs caught up with Kate at the elevator. Tony gawked inanely for a moment.

"Gibbs and Kate…?" he stammered in surprise then slumped and kicked the floor, mumbling: "I thought she kinda liked me."

Abby snorted, telling him bluntly: "In your dreams, DiNozzo."

-x-

"Agent Todd," Gibbs called sharply, following the dark-haired woman. "Kate," he sighed, more softly as he reached her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly, rounding on him but not meeting his eyes: "He guessed -- I didn't mean--"

"Yeah, me too," Gibbs sighed ruefully as they stood in uncomfortable silence for a long moment.

He'd never meant for this to happen. He thought he had more self-control. He hadn't even intended to go to the Christmas party last night, but as a Supervising Agent, apparently, he was required this year to put in an appearance.

He didn't see how sanctioned drunkenness and promiscuity fostered good moral and good will, but he stood around for a while, dutifully drinking his scotch. They didn't even have bourbon. He was out of his comfort zone and he didn't like it one bit. But he stuck around to watch Kate and Tony's antics.

The two of them had been at it more than ever recently, and he was starting to wonder if there was something more going on. Tony seemed to take such delight in stirring her up and Kate seemed unable to just let it go.

He'd already informed them both of rule number twelve, implying that it would mean their jobs if they went there, but he'd had enough experience, personally and impartially, with office affairs to recognize that the rules rarely seem to apply. He received updates almost daily on their relationship therapy, care of Ducky, who didn't seem too concerned with doctor-patient confidentiality, and what he had heard put him on alert.

He'd watched from across the room as Tony fed Kate drink after drink, making her laugh and shifting himself gradually closer. Tony was oozing charm and Kate was oozing vulnerability. To him, it was all a game and Gibbs hadn't thought twice about interrupting before he could score.

The other man wasn't getting so much as a peck from this woman -- not if he had anything to say about it. As their boss, he had that right, he'd told himself, as he took Kate's arm and lead her away.

Tony had been completely out of line; Kate was his friend and co-worker. Of course, he cared about her, was probably attracted to her but that was no excuse for such sleazy behavior.

Kate's eyes lit up as he appeared and she went with him quite willingly as he guided her outside and called her a cab. It was windy and chilly and Kate shivered perceptively, so he put his coat around her shoulders as they waited on the curbside. Her cheeks were pink with the cold and her eyes were sleepy with drink. He remembered the way she'd drawled his name, chatting blithely while he'd fumed internally, wanting to demand what on earth she thought she'd been doing with Tony.

The cab had arrived though so he'd just helped her in and given the driver her address. But as soon as Kate hit the seat, her eyes closed over and she drifted off into semi-unconsciousness, which the cabbie curtly informed him was not his responsibility. So Gibbs had climbed in beside her, with a sigh.

He'd watched as the lights of the city swept over her peaceful face, highlighting at intervals each feature he knew so well. He'd never seen her like that though; he'd never looked at her quite like last night. Sometimes he forgot, seeing her every day, how beautiful she was. He could hardly blame Tony for being driven to distraction.

He'd smiled and swept her hair off her face, as the motion of the turning car slid her head onto his shoulder.

"Gibbs?" she'd whispered groggily.

"Hmmm?" he'd replied quietly, watching her still.

"Am I drunk?" she'd whispered, opening her eyes and looking up from his shoulder. Big, brown eyes with blue lights reflected in them and bangs that looked red from the traffic lights.

"Yes, Kate," he'd told her softly: "You're very drunk."

"Oh," she'd said, nodding faintly and closing her eyes again.

The tequila she'd been drinking provided at least some mitigation on her part, whereas he'd only had two tumblers of scotch and could hardly be called smashed. But he hadn't thought about that when she kissed him. He hadn't considered that when he kissed her back.

It hadn't been hard and hot as he'd sometimes imagined. It had been languid and tender and so, so soft, like everything was all of a sudden moving in slow-motion, including the cab and the passing lights and the world and her tongue in his mouth.

It was one of the most thrilling, erotically-charged, overpowering moments of his life, creating sensations in his body and soul which he didn't know he was capable of anymore.

"Gibbs..?" she'd whimpered with eyes closed, as they both came up for air.

"Humph?" he'd grunted, sucking in the intoxicated breath that bathed his face.

"Am I dreaming?" she'd sighed hazily, reaching out tentatively to touch his chest like he might be imaginary.

"I hope not," he'd mumbled, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing her again with the same breathtaking languor.

Perhaps, he should've left it at that. He should've left it at two foolish, irresponsible but incredibly steamy kisses in a cab. He should've taken the cab and headed home, to sleeplessness and emptiness.

He could've worked out his want on his boat and lain in its cradle, dismissing the sinful deed as a random fulfillment of mutual curiosity and release of constant tension. Instead, he'd followed her inside, made sure she made it into her apartment safe and sound. Kate had offered him coffee, but, sensing danger, he declined and left hurriedly.

He was not ten steps away from her door, when he realized she still had his coat. And it was cold outside, after all – very cold. He hesitated once, turned back, and hesitated again, before striding back to her door and knocking.

He knew the second she opened the door that he was done for.

He'd made a token attempt to stop but Kate had merely ripped at his shirt and murmured heatedly:

"I've wanted this for years."

So had he.

Even so, he had no idea how he justified it to himself; how to justify doing what he'd condemned Tony for attempting, breaking his own rule and sleeping with a much younger colleague, taking advantage of her when she was quite obviously not cognizant.

But it just felt so damn good. And so damn right, deep, deep down in his gut.

Waking in fragrant white sheets with her body wrapped around his and being greeted by her eyes and her smile and her kiss, he was happier than he could ever remember being. He simply could not work up enough energy to feel shame or guilt or regret.

She was definitely not drunk this morning and neither was he, but their mutual desires and feelings were unchanged. They'd made love again, leisurely, peacefully, thoroughly, blissfully.

They hadn't talked, although perhaps they should've. Because now shame and regret were making a belated appearance and as he looked at Kate's expression, he recalled why he'd constructed rule twelve in the first place. But he was not Tony, he reminded himself, nor was he the same man he was some years ago. And Kate was unlike any other woman he'd ever met or felt for.

He looked down at her face for a moment then took her elbow, drawing her aside into a corner where they couldn't be seen. Kate's eyes scanned his face briefly while he glanced about, making sure they were alone.

He sighed deeply and, after a long pause, spoke gently. "We need to talk…" he told her, watching her nod faintly in agreement: "-- but not here, not now."

He wanted to lift her face and take her in his arms. Even the touch of his hand on her elbow seemed so intimate now. He took a step back, withdrawing the hand and stuffing both of them in his pockets.

"Go upstairs and pull the service records," he said quietly, dropping his gaze. He wished it hadn't come out like this but they would deal with it, in their own way, on their own time. As difficult as it may seem, professional and personal would have to be kept separate.

"You got it," she replied quietly, heading to the elevator and stepping inside as it arrived.

He was walking back to the lab, wondering how to handle this with the others, when he heard her call his name. He turned and met her eyes, brimming with emotion.

"Just tell me you don't regret it," she murmured breathily and he remembered that breath on his skin, the feel of her moving against his body and the sensation of her hands on his face as they kissed for the first time.

He strode towards her swiftly and leaned in close, putting out both hands to stop the elevator doors from closing over: "No," he answered lowly, holding her eyes: "I don't regret it."

Kate smiled slightly and sighed in relief, whispering: "Good. Neither do I."

"We'll talk later," he promised as the doors bumped impatiently and he allowed them to take her away. Kate nodded and gave him another smile.

Turning back, he marched into Abby's lab where she was sitting passively at her computer, examining evidence, while McGee and Tony were concentrating on looking innocent.

"She okay?" asked Tony lightly.

"She's fine," Gibbs replied shortly. Facing the younger agents, he instructed them to go the naval base, question the victim's doctor and obtain the relevant medical records. He was aware that he and Kate were going to be the topic of conversation as soon as they were out of the building, but Tony and McGee scattered obediently, with their usual:

"On it, Boss."

Abby grimaced regretfully when they were alone again in the silent lab: "Sorry Gibbs."

"S'okay," he sighed, planting his hands on her desk and hanging his head: "Not your fault."

Abby bobbed her head a few times thoughtfully, watching as her boss sighed deeply and drummed his fingers on the desk distractedly. She hoped privately that Gibbs had sense and guts enough not to screw this thing up with Kate. She, for one, could see it working, and if any man deserved a little happiness it was him.

"So…" she mused carefully: "You and Kate, huh?"

He looked up, eyes twinkling faintly: "Ah….yep."

"You're crazy about her, aren't you?" she noted, matter-of-factly.

Gibbs looked down, admitting softly: "Aaahhh…yep."

"Well -- good for you, Gibbs," she grinned, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder: "It's about damn time."


End file.
